hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Probleme mit dem Troll
.]] ist das erste DLC-Paket für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. :Auftrag zur Tötung des Trolls :Gesucht wird ein Mutiger, der den degenerierten Troll tötet, der sich bei der zerstörten Brücke an der Grenze zu Aedirn herumtreibt. Die Bestie kann auf jede erdenkliche Weise unschädlich gemacht werden, Hauptsache wirksam. Auf den Bezwinger des Troll wartet eine Belohnung (Steuer bereits abgezogen) und die Dankbarkeit der terrorisierten Einwohner von Flotsam. :Ludwig Merse, königlicher Stadtpfleger Ablauf Geralt erfährt von der Quest, indem er die Notiz an Flotsam's Aushang liest. Er entscheidet sich darauf, zur Brücke zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er einen Dorfbewohner, der von Nekkern angegriffen wird. Nach Rettung dieser armen Seele erfährt er, dass der Mann von den Kaufleuten am Hafen ausgesandt wurde herauszufinden, was mit der Brücke los ist und warum, da es der einzige Weg aus dem Hafen heraus ins Landesinnere ist. Der Dorfbewohner merkt außerdem an, dass die Brücke in Trümmern liegt und dass der Troll Schnaps als Wegezoll verlangt. Zum Schluss erzählt der Mann dem Hexer, dass er von Chorab mehr über den Troll erfahren kann, dem Dorfältesten von Bindegarn. Damit auf nach Bindegarn, um Chorab zu treffen. Der Älteste erklärt, dass es ohne den Troll die Brücke überhaupt nicht gäbe, womit es besser wäre, wenn Geralt den Troll einfach dazu bringen könnte mit dem Saufen aufzuhören und sich wieder um die Instandsetzung der Brücke zu kümmern. Der Hexer sieht sich damit mit zwei Möglichkeiten konfrontiert: * den Troll vom Trinken wegzubringen und wieder zu arbeiten oder * den Troll zu töten und sich die angebotene Belohnung von Ludwig Merse in Flotsam abzuholen. Dem Troll helfen Wenn Geralt sich entscheidet, dem Troll zu helfen, hat er später ein Gespräch mit ihm. Aber Achtung! die erste Unterhaltung wird immer zu einem Kampf führen. Wenn der Troll ungefähr halb geschlagen ist, erklärt er, warum er zu trinken angefangen hat: Seine Frau war grausam durch Menschen ermordet worden, als er weg war, die Brücke zu bewachen. Jetzt ist er einsam, und mit gebrochenem Herzen kann ihm nur der Wodka oder Rache helfen, sich besser zu fühlen. Geralt schwört, die Männer, die seine Gefährtin töteten, zu finden und dann zu ihm zurückzukehren. Geralt beschließt, mehr Informationen über den Troll zu sammeln, Sheala und Zoltan sind seine ersten Anlaufstellen - aber erst, nachdem er sich bei Zegota umgeschaut hat. Im Haus des Händlers und Handwerkers fällt ihm sofort ein ausgestopfter Kopf eines Trolls in die Augen, der an der Wand prangt. Wenn Geralt Zegota fragt, wo dieser ihn her hat, sagt ihm Zegota, dass es Dymitri war, und der hat auch die Trollin getötet. Dann versucht der Hexer, Zegota den Kopf abzuschwatzen, doch der lässt sich nicht überreden. Zuerst müsse der Hexer ihn im Würfelpoker bezwingen - doch Geralt kann erst gegen ihn gegen Ende der Quest Pokergesicht: Flotsam antreten (sprich: um den Kopf der Trollin zu bekommen, muss du erst die leichteren Gegner besiegen, dann Zegota im Wüfelpoker bezwingen und somit die Pokergesicht-Quest beenden, dann ihn wegen dem Kopf ansprechen und um ihn bitten, worauf Zegota ein zweites Mal im Würfeln geschlagen werden muss. Wenn das gelingt, erhältst du den Kopf als Belohnung). Wenn Geralt fortfährt Zegota zu befragen, gesteht Zegota, dass er nicht wirklich wisse, wo sich Dymitri aufhält, aber dass seine Spießgesellen oft in der Taverne einen trinken und dass sie dem Hexer sicher sagen können, wo er zu finden sei. Geralt zieht also los zur Taverne, um einen von Dymitris Männer zu finden. Ohne Probleme findet er einen, er verfolgt die Faustkämpfe im Untergeschoss der Taverne. Nach ein bisschen Einschüchterung verrät der Mann, dass Dymitri höchstwahrscheinlich auf dem Friedhof ist. Geralt macht sich dorthin auf den Weg. Dort angekommen, findet Geralt nicht nur Dymitri vor, sondern noch mehr seiner Handlanger. Ein Kampf entbrennt, doch wie eh und je ist Geralt siegreich. Er schaut sich kurz um, und findet einen Schlüssel, einen Freibrief, ein Schreiben sowie andere Dinge. Geralt kehrt nun zum Troll zurück, erklärt ihm, dass er die Männer getötet hat, die seine Frau umbrachten und nun wie versprochen zurückkommt, mit ihrem präparierten Kopf als Beweis. Der dankbare Troll gibt dem Hexer ein Schema zum Bau der Jägersrüstung als Belohnung. Geralt kehrt nach Bindegarn zurück und erzählt Chorab von den guten Neuigkeiten, und will seine Belohnung einziehen. Aber da wartet eine weitere Überraschung auf ihn: Chorab will den versprochenen Betrag nicht bezahlen. Geralt kann sich entweder damit begnügen (wäre wohl eher untypisch für ihn) - oder den Alten "überzeugen", den ursprünglich vereinbarten Betrag (200 ) rauszurücken. Den Troll töten Geralt geht einfach zum Troll zurück, tötet ihn, und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt. Er kehrt anschließend nach Flotsam zurück und streicht seine Belohnung von Ludwig Merse ein. 125 EP ist der Abschluss der Quest wert. Anmerkungen * Wenn Dymitri nicht auf dem Friedhof ist, hält er sich meistens in seinem Banditenversteck auf: einem Haus in der südöstlichsten Ecke des Sumpfes auf der anderen Flussseite. * Wenn Geralt sich dafür entscheidet, dem Troll zu helfen, nachdem er die Belohnung von Chorab eingetrichen hat, kann er zurückgehen und den Troll abschlachten (wenn das auch nicht sehr ehrenhaft wäre). Das würde ihm erlauben, sich auch noch die Belohnung von Ludwig Merse zu holen. * Eine von zwei (sich gegenseitig ausschließende) Steam Auszeichnungen beginnt mit der Aufzeichnung nach Abschluss dieser Quest: *#'Trollfreund' - wenn du alle Trolle verschonst und ihnen hilfst. *#'Trolltöter' - verliehen für das Vernichten aller Trolle im Spiel. * Bug: Die Trollzunge und sogar die unausgebeutete Trollleiche neigen zum Verschwinden, wenn du ein gespeichertes Spiel lädst. Die Trollzunge lässt sich retten bzw. der Fehler umgehen, indem du sie entweder gleich zusammen mit den anderen Zutaten zu Anezka bringst, oder - wenn du erst später zu der Hexe gehen willst - du gibst die Zunge in der Taverne ab (ab Patch 1.3), wo du deine Bestände bis zu ihrem Einsatz sicher verwahren kannst. Tagebucheintrag :Bei ihrer Arbeit richten sich Hexer nach einem Kodex, der in klaren Worten darlegt, was ihnen gestattet ist und was nicht. Geralt behauptet, diesen Kodex selbst aufgesetzt zu haben, um unerwünschte Aufträge ablehnen zu können – schwer vorstellbar natürlich, dass er je solche Abgefeimtheit an den Tag gelegt haben sollte. Wie auch immer, Geralt erfuhr, dass Loredo einen Preis auf den Kopf eines Trolls aus dem Umland ausgesetzt hatte. Trolle sind intelligente Wesen, daher verbietet der Kodex ihre Tötung. Doch der Hexer war neugierig und zog los. :Unterwegs im Wald traf Geralt einen Bauern aus Bindegarn. Dieser berichtete ihm von Problemen mit einem Troll, der in der Nähe lebte. Einst hatte der Troll auf der Flussbrücke gearbeitet, doch dann verfiel er dem Alkohol und machte ständig Ärger. Der Landmann beschwor den Hexer jedoch, mit Chorab, dem Vorsteher von Bindegarn zu sprechen, ehe er Hand an den Troll legte. Damit weckte er Geralts Neugier. :Chorab hatte ein besonderes Anliegen. Nicht töten sollte Geralt den Troll, sondern seinen Alkoholismus therapieren. Die Sache wurde interessant. :Geralt sprach von Mann zu Mann mit dem Troll und erfuhr, dass das Monster an der Flasche hing, weil man seine Frau getötet hatte. Ein solcher Vorfall musste sich doch herumgesprochen haben … Geralt beschloss, sich umzuhören. :Der Hexer fand heraus, dass ein gewisser Dymitri die Trollin getötet und ihren Kopf als Trophäe an einen ebenso gewissen Zegota verscherbelt hatte. Von dem Wilderer erfuhr Geralt, dass Dymitri seine Tage angeblich in der Schenke verbrachte – der Hexer eilte nach Flotsam. :Geralt erfuhr, dass Dymitri irgendwelche finsteren Machenschaften auf dem Friedhof bei Bindegarn plante. :Geralt fand Dymitri und seine Kumpane auf dem Friedhof und machte sie alle einen Kopf kürzer – man soll Wege sparen, wo man kann. Die Trollin war gerächt. Geralt kehrte zu deren Witwer zurück. :Der Troll war so froh, wie er groß war, also ziemlich. Statt zu saufen, langte er wieder richtig hin und reparierte im Nu die Brücke. Chorab konnte wirklich zufrieden sein, fand Geralt, und er ging zu ihm, um seinen verdienten Lohn zu holen. :Geralt ließ sich von Chorab seinen Lohn geben und war's zufrieden: Er hatte einen Beitrag zur Verbesserung der lokalen Infrastruktur geleistet, sich am Kampf gegen den Alkoholismus beteiligt und ein paar Orens eingesackt. Video Galerie TrollTrouble.png|Geralt trifft den Troll witcher2-troll-killers-03.png|Troll-Killer witcher2-she-troll-04.png|Die Troll-Trophäe witcher2-troll-02.png|Der trauernde betrunkene Troll en:Troll Trouble fr:Problème avec le troll it:Attenti al troll Kategorie:The Witcher 2 DLC Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 1